All My Fault.
It's all your fault.. It's all your fault.. It's all your fault.. Everything's my fault. Or at least, that's how I see it. I have created a monster. I have created a war. I have caused deaths. Too many. If you have time to listen to a cat full of guilt, anger, and sadness... Then listen. My name is Ravenpool. I am black with green eyes and am a medicine cat. I have caused a war. My sister, my best friend Winterfur has always been rebellious. I didn't think it would turn into this. After a dreadful battle our leader Sandstar, leader of Lightclan, led us into she grew angrier and angrier. Many cats were killed, including our mother and father. I encouraged her anger, for I as well was thinking about leaving the Clan. As time passed, though, the wound began to heal. Winterfur's anger, however, grew stronger and stronger. My loyalty grew back. Hers withered and died. After a surprise attack on our Clan that left us both grievously injured and Sandstar had not been strong enough to fight at her full strength as she was recovering from greencough and losing a life, Winterfur left the Clan, taking with her the cats that thought the same as her. I tried to stop her. I couldn't. She named her Clan Winterclan, and offered to have an alliance with Lightclan as she had quenched most of her need for revenge by leaving. Sandstar was considering it. I ruined it. The first step towards this war. I begged her to refuse, the betrayal of her leaving still fresh in my heart. I made a persuasive argument, and Sandstar refused. Winterfur- now Winterstar was furious. She had always thought herself better than everyone else. Sandstar sent me to spy, and I agreed, wanting revenge on my sister. I joined their Clan and eventually gained their trust. Then one day, as rage steadily grew the two Clans met in a terrible battle. It was the first of this war. As I saw how terrible it was, I ran to the top of a snow-covered hill and started an avalanche, thinking that this would force them to work together. It did the opposite. At the end of the battle, many cats were dead and both Clans thought the other had started. I couldn't own up to my mistakes. After this, many battles ensued, each Clan having a need for revenge. Now we live in a type of apocalyptic world. Territories are gone. Cats live in groups of four or five, trying to survive in the scorching hot forests of Lightclan or the freezing mountains of Winterclan. Winterstar is in her camp currently, being guarded by a few loyal guards. The same with Sandstar. The cats are trying to reach each camp, knowing that if they kill the other leader, this war will be over. Me, I'm surviving in Winterclans territory, keeping an eye on Winterstar. No matter how much she betrayed me, she's still my sister. I come across cats dying every day, though. I try to save them. I can't. If only I hadn't encouraged that anger. If I hadn't perhaps we would still be living in Lightclan. Cats would still be alive. I have caused too much death. For now, I will try to survive. Perhaps someday, though, I will find the courage to rise up and try to stop this war. ~~~ I race through the forest, the frosty snow barely keeping me from sinking into the snow before the crust breaks. A group of cats chases me through the frozen forest as I weave between the bare aspen trees. They are a part of the guard that watches Winterstar. She noticed me while she was hunting, luckily not seeing me too well and called her guards, who began to chase me. Like prey. I glance around wildly until I realize that I could burrow underground in this snow. I finally reach a clump of aspen trees, good for obscuring the view. I start scooping up snow, faster and faster, knowing I have a small amount of time before they reach me. Finally, I dig a small tunnel that will be big enough for me to squeeze in. I dive into it and using the walls that are surrounding me and are closer to the entrance I cause a cave in. Incredibly dangerous, but it should block me from view. I wait and wait as the guards investigate. They assume that the mound of snow is from a rabbit creating a tunnel that caved in as they move on, thinking I climbed a tree or something. As soon as their pawsteps fade away I dig through the snow again until I am back on top of the ground. That was close. Too close. I sit up and groom my fur swiftly, licking all the frosty snow away from my fur. Unfortunately, I have a thin pelt, unlike Winterstar, so it's harder for me to survive here. I pad along, planning to find somewhere to shelter, near the Winterclan camp. All of a sudden I freeze. A kits thin wailing can be heard over the howling winds. I prick my ears, intending to find it. I can't cause another death. I just can't! "Hello!?" I call. "Whoever you are, I'm coming!" The kits wailing ceases for a moment or two, a spark of hope in hearing my voice has been ignited. Then she whimpers a few times, her voice growing louder as I dash through the snow. Finally, I reach a black kit with hints of orange in her fur with amber eyes. "Who are you, little one?" I ask gently, hiding my panic of seeing a kit out in the woods as I groom her fur, making her warmer. "I-I'm Emberkit. Where's my mommy?" I pray to Starclan that her mother isn't dead, but say in a calm and reassuring voice, "I don't know, Emberkit. But don't worry, if you tell me your mother's name, I'm sure I can find her." "He-her name's Auttumntail," My heart sinks. Auttumntail was killed about a moon ago by Lightclan warriors. "B-but my new mommy is called Winterstar. She adopted me because she said my mommy had to go away.." I reel back in astonishment, but then continue licking the kits fur. I didn't know Winterstar could have feelings to love a kit so much she would adopt it in a way. "Oh, okay then. Well, luckily, I know where Winterstar is! Since night is falling, I'll take you to my den and we can find her in the morning. Now, on our way back, why don't you tell me what on earth caused you to caused you to come out here. I pick up the kit and begin padding to a small, but cosy cave I found yesterday, as I listen to the kit speak. "We-well, everybody in camp was always so worried about the war, and they said if somebody could just get in the Lightclan camp, the war would be as good as over. So I decided to go out and do that." I wince, knowing that could have gotten her killed if I hadn't found her. Finally, we reach the cave. I made a makeshift nest in it yesterday, in case I needed to sleep here so I set Emberkit down and curl up around her. Both of us are too tired to eat, let alone hunt. Emberkits voice is growing fuzzy with sleep as she goes on about a caterpillar she found and decided was her pet. Finally, she drifts off, and I let myself slip into the comforting world of sleep. ~~~ The next day, I pad to the Winterclan camp, Emberkit grasped firmly in my jaws. When I woke up this morning I had caught a mouse for her to eat, and then we had decided to set off. I had told Emberkit that I was going to put her at the entrance of the camp, but I wouldn't come in with her. I couldn't risk being discovered. Finally, we reach the camp. I slip over to the entrance of the camp and set Emberkit down. Then, I dash away and scale a tree to watch the reuinion before anyone sees me. Luckily, I didn't tell Emberkit my name. I watch as the kit totters toward the camp entrance. "Mommy! Mommy, I'm home!" she calls. A guard hears her and rushes to her side. "What are you doing here?" He asks gruffly. Before he has the chance to say anything else, Winterstar bursts through the branches. "What is going o-" Her words are cut off when she sees Emberkit. "Emberkit! Oh Emberkit, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here! What happened!?" Winterstar cries, pushing the guard aside as she dashes for her kit and begins purring loudly. Emberkit begins to explain what happened as Winterstar leads her back to camp. I smile at the joyous reunion, glad that Emberkit is back with Winterstar. Once they leave, I leap down the tree, landing on each branch before jumping softly to the ground. I decide to head back to Lightclan territory to find Sandstar. Perhaps I could talk to her about an alliance?... ~~~ I weave my way through the trees. I am back in Lightclan territory after a while of traveling. I stop for a minute and close my eyes to savor the sunshine as it warms my pelt. I have grown to love the mountains, but the forest is my true home. And it may be scorchingly hot here, but with my thin pelt, it's not really a problem. Besides it's too cold and windy to appreciate the sun in Winterclan. I taste the air for the scent of prey, my eyes still closed. No prey scent but something else.. What is it? Wait. I know that scent! My eyes fly open as I spot a blur of orange flying toward me and knocking me over. I yowl in fury and I'm pinned down as a familiar face stares down at me. Why doesn't he recognize me!? Oh. Right. I'm covered in scars, haven't given myself a thorough grooming in ages, and with this war it's like you forget the faces of even your best friends. He raises his paw, claws unsheathed, ready to slash it down and end my life. "Flametail?" ~~~ "R-Ravenpool?" Flametail hops off of me, eyes wide and quite astonished. "I-I thought you died!" he exclaims. "Obviously not," I say dryly. I have a tendency to be rather sarcastic, no matter the situation. "I've missed you," he purrs, twining around me. We were the best of friends before the attacks began. Despite the anger I had previously felt, I purr and brush his pelt with my tail. "Don't worry, you think a fully trained warrior could kill me, a medicine cat who hates fighting?" I meow playfully. We both know I'm being sarcastic. Yes, I have a tendency to be good at any moves I try, but I'm not a fan of fighting and haven't had that much training. Flametail suddenly backs away, his eyes narrowed. "Which side are ''you ''on?" He asks, suspiciously. I can't blame him, Winterstar is my sister after all, but I can't help but bristle with indignation. "I'm on nobody's side." I meow loftily. Ugh. There goes my pride again. Whoops. "Well, I mean I'm just trying to stop this war. You know, maybe convince Sandstar to agree to an alliance, and then talk to Winterstar and maybe get her to cool down?" I stumble over the words awkwardly, going back on what I said. "Oh," he says looking relieved. "I assume you are going to talk with Sandstar then?" "Yes. Are you just sort of.. Trying to survive?" "Yep. Hey, if you want I'll help you go to Sandstar. It'll be hard if you go alone after all nobody has seen you for ages, and you know with your sister and all.." he trails off, obviously not sure what to say after that. I shrug. "Yeah, it'll be much easier with you. I guess you could come.. I mean that would be great, thanks for the offer." I inwardly cringe at my choice of words. He smiles at me. "Fantastic," We decide to look for a place to stay in for the night, and the next day we will go to look for Sandstar.